<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>喝酒误事 by owllwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582315">喝酒误事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo'>owllwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hoshi, M/M, top woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>喝醉了该不该告白？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>喝酒误事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“顺荣啊。”权顺荣感觉有只大猫在拿尾巴扇他的脸，他把猫抱下来，结果小爪子直接糊在他脸上了，他吓了猛地睁开眼睛，才看到原来是同租的哥哥尹净汉在拍他的脸，“醒了？”尹净汉递给他一杯水，“昨天干什么了自己还记得吗？”<br/>昨天干嘛了？权顺荣皱起眉头，昨天舞室下课以后他就回家了，后来尹净汉打电话问他要不要出来吃饭，还有全圆佑李硕珉夫胜宽一行人。他一过去就被猛灌酒，就一个尹净汉笑吟吟地看着他们滴酒未沾，剩下的都醉的东倒西歪开始说胡话。也不知道谁先开的头说要玩真心话大冒险，就连回家的路上都还在玩，经过楼下的音像店，不知道为什么半夜了还没关门，全圆佑怂恿权顺荣进去随便找个人告白。<br/>但是，但是这么迟了的话音像店里只有老板啊。<br/>权顺荣像是脑子里划过一道闪电，昨晚的一切都被照的清清楚楚，就连昨天自己说完胡话以后小个子老板一下子蹿红的脸都很清楚，还有自己扒着柜台不肯走尹净汉费了好大劲才把人扒下来的样子。“啊——”权顺荣痛苦地捂住了自己的脸，不意外地听到尹净汉的笑声。<br/>李知勋，楼下音像店的老板，权顺荣暗恋三个月的对象，最近一次说过的话是，“小票收好。”</p><p>其实权顺荣住这儿一年多了，但他一直没去过楼下的音像店。毕竟现在听歌看视频基本都用流媒体，很少会有人专门去买实体碟。他是因为一次编舞选不出曲，无聊去楼下逛逛的时候发现音像店的。<br/>音像店不大，但里面东西很多，从专辑到电影碟片，甚至还有个角落卖游戏卡带。权顺荣第一次进去的时候柜台都没人，他在各类专辑前转了一圈，挑了两张碟片打算结账。这时从楼上走下来一个帽子带的很低的男人，不太高，但看起来还挺壮，手里拿着罐装可乐走到柜台后面。<br/>他把可乐放在柜台上单手打开，随着气泡的声音给权顺荣的商品刷了条码。两个人一句话都没说算完了钱，正当权顺荣要离开音像店的时候身后的人开口了，“你的小票。”<br/>小票不算什么很重要的东西，权顺荣也不太懂这店员为啥还特意叫住他，但还是回头拿了，“谢谢。”帽子下的人抬起眼来，抿着嘴表情看起来好凶，把权顺荣吓一跳。此后每回来买碟片都会记得拿小票。一来二去权顺荣也知道了这个总带着帽子的收银员不是普通的店员，他就是音像店的老板，平常在二楼的音乐室搞音乐，楼下如果来客人了电脑会自动弹出提醒，然后他再下来收钱。<br/>“知勋啊。”他跟尹净汉提起这个人的时候尹净汉看起来跟他很熟的样子。“知勋很有意思的，音乐也做的很好，如果你有什么音乐上的事情可以问他。”然后给他听了两段以前李知勋带他去工作室玩的时候录的demo，有尹净汉唱的也有李知勋唱的，但都是很好听的曲子。<br/>结果爱情就这么来了，从手机的扩音器里，吹着小喇叭往权顺荣心上射了一箭。</p><p>但现在可能还没开始就结束了。权顺荣拿着手机，看着尹净汉推给他的联系人加也不是不加也不是。“自己好好跟知勋道歉吧。”尹净汉是这么跟他说的。<br/>这怎么道歉啊。权顺荣快把自己的脑袋揉成鸡窝了也没下定决心添加好友，这是他二十五年的人生里史诗级的尴尬场景，光是想象一下都要原地爆炸的感觉。他去问文俊辉这种情况怎么办，他的中国人朋友给他发来一句，战胜恐惧最好的办法就是直面恐惧。<br/>这不是说起来容易做起来难吗。权顺荣磨磨蹭蹭了好几天也没去做这件事，也跟做贼似的小心翼翼地避开了音像店，上下班都往反方向绕一个大圈走。同工作室的弟弟给他提议，要不买束花送过去写张小纸片。“但是这样不是我好像在追求他吗？”权顺荣挠挠头，李灿看起来愣了一秒，“哥现在不是在考虑怎么正式开始追求吗？”<br/>这么说的话好像也不是不行。在权顺荣意识到哪里不对的时候手里已经捧着花走在回家的路上了，空白的小纸片被他攥在手心，尽管是较硬的纸片也被揉的皱巴巴的。但是他现在还没有准备好暗恋变明恋啊！李知勋都还不一定知道自己叫什么名字他们还没有正式认识还没有一起聊天喝酒从诗词歌赋到人生理想不是在一个美好的微醺的深夜告白怎么才能正式开始追求啊！<br/>单方面烂醉不算。被自己的仪式感绊住了脚的权顺荣突然感觉头上落下雨滴，他快跑了两步到前面的屋檐下，抬起头却发现正是他躲了好几天的音像店，他吓得马上蹲下去试图隐藏自己。潜伏大师权顺荣从专辑的柜台抬起头来观察店内的动静，很好，李知勋肯定在楼上搞音乐，店里空无一人。<br/>要赶紧趁这个时间溜掉才行。权顺荣把花举过头顶不让花折掉，另一只手一拍口袋，糟糕，早上出门，没有带钥匙。他拿出手机打给尹净汉，电话刚接通就听到清脆的铃铛声。<br/>是音像店门上的铃铛呢。<br/>“权顺荣？”他听到李知勋的声音，另一只耳朵里是尹净汉在说话，“啊我还有很久才回来，要不你先去知勋店里吧。”<br/>“外面下雨了，要不进来坐一下吧？”可能因为店里开了暖气，李知勋只套了一件运动外套，权顺荣都能看到里面宽松T恤。“好的好的好的。”权顺荣尴尬地笑了两声，把花收到身后整理了一下自己的衣服。<br/>“花是要送给谁的吗？”李知勋带他到二楼的工作室，转头看了一眼在他背后晃来晃去的花束，“我给你找个花瓶放一下吧，别折坏了。”“啊这个……就是给你的。”权顺荣只是把花递出去心就跳得像打鼓。“那天我喝醉了真的很不好意思，给你造成困扰的话很抱歉。”<br/>好久都没人说话，权顺荣也不敢抬头。完了完了完了这样是不是显得太像追女孩子以前也没追过男孩子不知道用什么比较好等下知勋会不会更尴尬——<br/>他快站不住了，一方面是因为太紧张肌肉太紧绷另一方面是心态也绷不住了，不知道是掉头就跑好一点还是直接把人按在墙上强吻好一点，紧张的大脑不但没有停止运作甚至开始跑火车。<br/>所以说冲动是魔鬼。权顺荣再一次出现了行动比想法快的情况，等他发现的时候自己和李知勋的距离只有短短的一个帽檐，李知勋因为他的举动把自己缩成一团，手还捂住了嘴。他又不敢动了，为什么，这该死的身体，在关键时刻，不听话啊！<br/>但没一会儿权顺荣就听到噗的一声，像是气球漏气一样也放走了此时紧张的空气。李知勋大笑起来，还把帽子顶起来看他，眼睛亮晶晶的不知道是不是笑得眼泪都出来了，两排牙齿整整齐齐虎牙尖但可爱。<br/>“所以你是真的喜欢我吗？”李知勋笑到坐在椅子上还要按着肚子，“是的。”权顺荣把自己的兜帽拉起来盖住了整张脸，悄悄露出一条缝来看李知勋的表情，“但是我们今天才第一天正式认识。”李知勋手里拿着支笔转着，表情玩味，即便权顺荣只露出了一条缝但还是准确地与他目光相对。“我我我从净汉哥那里知道你很久了。”权顺荣一下从椅子上跳起来，“哦？原来是这样吗。”李知勋又笑起来，眼睛眯起来像是猫一样，他拖着椅子朝权顺荣滑过去，直到两个人办公椅扶手贴着扶手，“我也从净汉哥那里知道你很久了。很高兴认识你，权顺荣先生。”李知勋伸出手来，五指修长，还带了装饰性的银戒。权顺荣握上去却被一把拉向他，差点要倒在李知勋身上，两个人距离进一步缩短。<br/>“今天还要喝酒吗？”</p><p>没想到李知勋这么有钱，权顺荣被摔进大床的时候因为酒精有点神志不清。这一栋楼都是他的，制作人主业也不缺钱，音像店只是开着好玩。本来一天开门时间不超过两个小时，但自从权顺荣来过一次之后就二十四小时开业了。<br/>李知勋因为喝了酒脸红透了，甜味的酒气带着热气凑上来把权顺荣亲的晕乎乎的，手倒是有力气箍住权顺荣不让他乱动。<br/>床好大好舒服，屁股里那根东西也好大，搞得他好舒服。权顺荣呜咽出声，“知勋、知勋慢一点。”李知勋听了把他换了个体位，舞蹈老师就是好正面位腿都可以打开一百八十度，李知勋低下头去亲他，权顺荣已经爽的不知道该怎么回应他了。<br/>喝酒到底是误事还是好事呢？权顺荣最后洗过澡躺在床上的时候还在想，一旁的李知勋已经迷迷糊糊要睡着了，把自己窝成小小的一团，只是贴着权顺荣的手臂。<br/>总之从结果来看还是好事啦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>